Together Today, Tomorrow and Always
by mokonamodoki93
Summary: Tsuna was heading home after school. But something happened at school! Read and find out! 1827!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon at Namimori. All the students were leaving the school compound as school was over for the day. Tsuna was keeping his stuffs back into his bag slowly as Gokudera and Yamamoto came up to him.

"Jyuudaime, are you ready to go?"asked Gokudera to him.

"Ah. Gokudera-kun. Erm…You two can go ahead of me first. I'll go home a bit later. Don't bother waiting for me," Tsuna told him.

"E-eh?! B-but…" Gokudera couldn't finish his sentence as Yamamoto cut in,"Ok, if you say so, Tsuna! Be safe on your way." And Yamamoto dragged Gokudera all the way till they were lost in sight.

Tsuna just sighed as he continued keeping his stuffs. After checking that he didn't miss out anything, he takes his bag and out of his class to the school hallway.

Suddenly, a pair of hands appears out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Tsuna. One over his mouth while the other pulled him into a room and was thrown onto some kind of bed of something which Tsuna believed is. A cloth was placed over his mouth and tied behind his hand and his arm was tied to the back.

Tsuna was panicking and was getting more and more scared that his tears nearly came out but it didn't cause he hold on to it.

"Now let's "play" with him," said a voice but Tsuna doesn't know whose voice it belongs to.

"I'll take the top while you take the bottom then," said another voice which sounds familiar to Tsuna but he couldn't remember where he heard it before.

Lose in his thought wondering who the two unknown person was, he got back to reality when a pair of hands took off all his clothes till he was fully naked. Tsuna's eyes widen when two pairs of hands were touching and exploring his whole body. One pair at his upper body whiles the other at his lower body.

Tsuna was extremely scared and was shivering as those cold hands touched him. His body froze when the person touching his upper body was squeezing his left nipple and licking his right nipple while the other has his hand rubbing Tsuna's member and the other hand making his way slowing entering Tsuna.

Tsuna wanted to shout for help but his mouth was gagged and he couldn't fight back as his hands were tied together. Tsuna couldn't stand what was happening and done to him and his tears slowly came rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey, look how hard he is now! Let's enter him together," said the guy, snickering, and this really made Tsuna's eyes widen even wider.

"That's a good idea. There's no way he can't handle two people entering him eventhough he's Dame-Tsuna," said the other while laughing.

When two tips touched Tsuna's entrance and forced it's way in, Tsuna wanted to shouted for his life. The pain that he was facing was excruciating and even more tears were rolling down his cheeks. Tsuna felt his entrance ripping and felt the pain. He wanted to run away hut he couldn't as they were holding onto him.

'_If only I had followed Gokudera and Yamamoto, this wouldn't have happened. But I wouldn't want to ruin their time together,' _he thought even when he's in problematic situation.

Then, the two members that were inside him started sliding in and out. Seconds after seconds, they were speeding up and Tsuna couldn't stand the pain so he gripped his hands strongly to withstand the pain the two guys were causing. As they were speeding up, Tsuna felt that he was reaching his limit.

'_No, NO! Stop. Stop. STOP!!!!!_' was all Tsuna could think since he couldn't let out his voice as semen spurted out from his members.

The two members were pulled out of Tsuna very quickly and Tsuna winced in pain. He was panting vigorously and was suffering. Throughout all his life, he got raped by two guys in school.

The two guys stood up and untied Tsuna's hand and removed the cloth from Tsuna's mouth.

"That felt great, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_. We hope you would _entertain_ us even more when we see you _again_," said one of them while emphasizing on some of the words that he said and they both left. Leaving Tsuna in whatsoever that room was.

As soon as the door closed when the two guys left, Tsuna slide down from the "bed" to the ground. He couldn't hold on anymore and he broke down there and was crying none stop with his tears rolling down uncontrollable.

The sun was setting slowly and Tsuna finally calmed down. He slowly got up and put on his clothes. He noticed that there was blood flowing from his entrance but he didn't bother bout it since he couldn't have known what to do.

When he was done putting his clothes on, he walked out of the room and walked slowly down the school hallway. He had to hold onto the wall for support while walking as his lower body was in grave pain. As he was walking, his vision was slowly getting blurrier and blurrier.

'_I hope that Hibari-san is no longer around in school or else he'll bite me to death,'_ Tsuna hoped as he was thinking of the possible things that the Disciplinary Committee President would do to him for still being in the school at this late hours.

However, all his hope was gone when he heard a cold voice calling his name from in front of him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. What do you think you are doing staying in school especially when schooling hour is over?" questioned Hibari to Tsuna coldly and looking at him with a cold gaze and continued,"Do you wish for me to bite you to death?"

"Hibari-san," was all Tsuna could voice out in his condition.

Tsuna wanted to explain to Hibari but he couldn't as his consciousness was slowly leaving him. Before he could even take another step forward, his mind went completely blank and he lose hold of everything and was falling to the ground. Tsuna knew that he was going to fall flat on the cold ground but the coldness never came. Instead, he was wrapped by a pairs of warm and safe feeling arms. He couldn't see whose arm it was as darkness took over him and he fell into a deep slumber.

After a few hours, Tsuna finally gained conscious and slowly opened his eyelids. As soon as his eyes were wide open, he noticed that it was already night time as it was dark outside. Then, he slowly got up and examines his surrounding to see where he was. To his surprise, he realizes that he was in the Disciplinary Committee Office. Furthermore, he was sleeping in one of the sofa.

Then he shivered when a gust of wind glided through in the air. Then he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes except for the blanket that was covering him and found that the bleeding that he was having had been tended. Slowly thinking back to what had happened, he wondered whose arm it was that wrapped him and who tended his bleeding.

Tsuna quickly turned his head towards the door when he heard the door opened and closed. There it was, the demonic president of Namimori High Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyouya.

"How are you felling, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hiabri asked to Tsuna's surprise as he didn't know that Hibari would be worried about him.

"Ehm. I'm feeling much better now, Thanks Hibari-san," Tsuna said as he just had the thought that it might have been Hibari that tended his wound otherwise, he wouldn't have ended up at the Disciplinary Committee office. When he recalled the bleeding at his entrance was also tended to, he blushed as he was embarrassed that Hibari of all people saw his private part.

And then again, Tsuna shivered as another gust of wind glided through. Hibari who noticed that went over to the sofa and sat right next to Tsuna. What happened next was something that Tsuna didn't saw coming. Hibari lifted Tsuna up and place him on his lap and pulled him nearer and embraced him to keep him warm.

Then, Tsuna realize that the warm and safe feeling arm that wrapped around him when he loses conscious was Hibari's arm.

"Erm, Hibari-san, it's getting late and I need to get home soon or my mum would panic." Tsuna said to him truthfully.

"I already told the infant that you're here with me. Safe and sound. And he said that he would inform your mum," said Hibari and he embraced Tsuna even more as he felt that Tsuna was still shivering although it was faint.

"Get back to sleep. It seems that you were suffering from something earlier on. I could just force it out of you now but it can wait till tomorrow morning," said Hibari to Tsuna and Tsuna felt even safer hearing those words from Hibari and he slowly let sleepiness took over his mind.

As Tsuna's eyelids were slowly closing and sleepiness was slowly taking over, Tsuna felt a kiss being planted on his forehead and after that his head. Hibari_, that_ Hibari Kyoua, just kissed him on the forehead and head! However, Tsuna didn't asked Hibari anything as he slowly fell asleep in the warmth of Hibari Kyouya's arm and nuzzled his head nearer to Hibari's chest.

"Sleep well Sawada Tsunayoshi, my loved one," whispered Hibari as he slowly fell asleep as well with Tsuna in his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that incident, years have passed and Tsuna's relationship with Hibari is nowhere near close. The next day after the rape incident, Tsuna awoke to found himself at his house when he remembered that he was supposed to be in the Disciplinary Committee room. And as days and night pass, Tsuna still can't overcome his fright towards his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya. So, he took for granted that he might have dreaming about what happened.

"Sigh..." Tsuna sighed aloud.

He was on his way home from school. Gokudera and Yamamoto have made their way home earlier than Tsuna so he is on his own now.

"Mo…. What should I do now!" he shouted as he was feeling very frustrated about what Reborn said to him the night before.

_Flashback_

_ "Tsuna, if you don't start making all your guardians get close with each other as soon as possible, you will face the consequences," Reborn warned Tsuna before going to sleep. "With the inheritance ceremony around the corner, you better start working so that there won't be any unwanted incident or else!"_

_ Tsuna shivered. Reborn was serious this time and furthermore, no one could possible get close to the one and only Cloud Guardian who doesn't likes crowd. This left Tsuna terribly troubled as he doesn't know how he can do it especially since during the inheritance ceremony, there are bound to be lots of crowds._

_End of flashback_

Feeling too frustrated, Tsuna decided to take a stroll at the field underneath the bridge. Unknown to him, someone was following him the whole time. At the field, Tsuna decided to take a short nap since the day was still young and soon he was fast asleep.

"You think he's fast asleep?" asked a man to be sure.

"I'm positive," said another man and continued," Let hurry before someone sees us."

And with that said, they put a cloth scented with chloroform over Tsuna's mouth. This took Tsuna by surprise. He started struggling with the unknown person but soon realise that his strength was getting weaker and weaker and his conscious was fading away. After much strength struggling, Tsuna finally lost conscious due to the chloroform. After that, the two men tied Tsuna's wrists to the back, tied both of his legs together and one of them carried Tsuna over his shoulder. Making sure that there weren't anyone around, they ran towards a black van and drive off to wherever they were headed for. With Tsuna, the Vongola Family Tenth boss, who was unconscious.

Somewhere in an office in Namimori High, a certain teenager is talking with an infant.

"So what do you plan to do, Hibari?" asked the infant which turns out to be Reborn.

"What do you mean?" he replied unquestioning.

"You know what I meant. I meant about Tsuna. You don't plan on telling him about that incident, do you?" Reborn stated out and continued, "We even had to make Dino from the future to come heal Tsuna with Enzo and kept it a secret from him and the other guardians. Do you even plan to tell him the truth and tell him everything?"

"It isn't the right time yet. The truth can only be told when it's the right time. Whether in the present or in the future," Hibari answered back coldly and left the Committee Room. Leaving Reborn glaring inside.

'_The time when I'll tell him the truth will bound to come_," Hibari thought as he slowly fades into the shadows silently.

********

It was already late in the evening and the Sawada household was getting ready to have their dinner when they realises that a certain individual was missing.

"Hmm, what happened to Tsu-kun?" asked Mama and continued, "He rarely misses dinner before."

"Let's not bother about it too much, Mama. I'm sure Tsuna would show up when he's hungry," said Reborn to assure Mama.

And with that said, Mama just nodded and they all started having their dinner. With Lambo shouting that he's gonna take Tsuna's share for not showing up and started making a big mess on the dining table.

"_There's no way Tsuna would miss dinner. I better check with the other guardians to see if they know anything_," Reborn thought as he continues eating is dinner.

And so, the night passes by and morning soon approaches Namimori with the disappearance of the Vongola Tenth. In which, made all the guardians worried. Especially the Cloud Guardian, although he never shows it.

**Sorry for the late update. But here it is. The next chapter. But I didn't have much plot for this chapter so that's it. I'll try to put in more suspense and plot for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but the plot for this story.**


End file.
